Zapatos negros
by Marinuqui
Summary: Regulus Black ha vivido mucho en su vida pese a la poca duración de esta. Siempre con esos zapatos negros en esos momentos especiales... "Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**_"Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

**Personaje principal: Regulus Black**

**Advertencia: Quizás algo de incesto (depende de como lo consideréis vosotros, yo no lo veo así, pero por si acaso aviso a navegantes)**

Regulus Black llegó al mundo el año 1961, un año después de su hermano. Cuando nació, sin pretenderlo, su destino ya estaba marcado de algún modo u otro. La primera vez que se puso unos zapatos tenía un año y medio. Técnicamente fue su madre la que se los puso para que su pequeño estuviese guapo ante la cena y presentación en la familia ya no como un bebé, sino como un futuro sucesor de la familia Black

Era lo que se esperaba de él. Sus zapatos eran de color negro, de un cuero de buena calidad. Pero muy oscuro, aunque al niño no le parecía disgustar para nada. Llevaba junto a eso unos calcetines blancos que le hacían parecer todavía más tierno y cariñoso. Bueno, o eso pensaba su madre, quien le mimaba mucho. Para ella era su pequeña serpiente. Y a Regulus tampoco le importaba que le llamase así. Para él era un mote cariñoso de la mujer que le cuidaba con ese amor maternal

La segunda vez que llevó esos zapatos negros fue a los tres años. Lo único que recordaba de ese momento eran las risas de su hermano mayor, Sirius, quien había organizado una gamberrada… ¡A sus cuatro años! Pero el menor no pudo parar de reír. Lo más llamativo es que Sirius casi salió escaldado porque la víctima, quien en principio iba a ser Andrómeda, resultó su otra prima, Bellatrix. Por eso se apresuró a esconderse mientras Regulus observaba como la mayor buscaba a Sirius para enseñarle "modales". Fue algo que nunca olvidó. Quizás porque era un bonito recuerdo después de todo

La tercera vez que llevó de nuevo zapatos negros, sus favoritos (que fueron aumentados de tamaño especialmente para él) fue en su sexto cumpleaños, ya presentado como un sangre limpia quien merecía ya honor. Tenía seis años. El niño pequeño no lo entendía, pero tampoco se paraba a pensarlo. Lo que no sabía es que era la verdadera esperanza de sus padres. Sirius estaba apartado en un rincón. Fue la primera vez que tal vez Regulus se percató de que su hermano no era tan parecido a él como pensaba anteriormente. Pero no dejó de quererle por ello. A veces los sentimientos eran extraños. Pero el pequeño niño de cabello oscuro no entendía. Por lo que rio ante las gracias de sus primas, Narcisa y Bellatrix, quienes le alababan con cierta gracia y se mofaban de unos tales "sangres sucias". El otro solamente comía su pastel de cumpleaños bajo la mirada reconfortante de su madre. Su hermano simplemente se marchó del salón

La siguiente vez que llevó sus zapatos negros tenía diez años. Estaba muy nervioso. Ese era un día especial. Mamá le había contado que había recibido una carta de Sirius y que habían esperado para leerla ellos tres. Porque eran una familia. Walburga no paraba de decir que seguramente su hijo sería un gran Slytherin. Parecía muy convencida de ello. El grito llegó al cielo al enterarse de que era un Gryffindor… ¡Gryffindor! Desde ese momento su padre no quiso saber nada de ese mocoso. Se había alejado de la familia. Ya no merecía la pena contar con él

Regulus se había marchado a su cuarto cabizbajo. Le había sorprendido la noticia. Al principio no había comprendido la reacción de su madre. Y menos la de su padre. Pero cuando se sentó en la cama y observaba sus zapatos negros, pensó detenidamente en el asunto. ¿Acaso era malo ser un Gryffindor? Era lo que parecía ante los gritos de sus padres, quienes discutían en la cocina sobre el asunto en cuestión. Parecían preocupados de lo que dijesen los demás familiares. Regulus frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso no era correcto? Quizás Sirius no era tan buen hermano como él creía. Se aclaró la garganta. Por primera vez, Regulus empezó a entender que había dos colores. El blanco y el negro.

Guardó sus zapatos en el cajón hasta un año después. Cuando fue llamado, se acercó lentamente. Se sentó en el taburete con el fin de escuchar el veredicto del sombrero. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron por un instante al localizar a su hermano mayor. Bufó y apartó su mirada, con un talante propio de su familia. El sombrero no dudó. E hizo lo indicado que era para él. Como toda su familia aspiraba y deseaba. "Slytherin" Susurró el sombrero para acabar alzando la voz con fuerza. Los aplausos estallaron. Regulus sonrió satisfecho y se levantó, dirigiéndole una última mirada a su hermano. Se sentía a gusto con sus zapatos negros. Se sentó al lado de un chico de cabello grasiento y oscuro que le observó detenidamente. Se llamaba Snape. Era lo único que le interesó de él, aunque eso no quitaba que en un futuro no fuesen compañeros. Buenos compañeros. A los pocos días, recibió una felicitación por parte de sus padres. Así le quedó algo claro. Slytherin era bueno. Gryffindor era malo

Cuando volvió a llevar sus zapatos negros, tenía trece años. Y ese día lo recordó porque fue cuando tuvo claro que él no era un débil. Le habían explicado la situación. Él era un sangre pura que se merecía estar en esa escuela. Luego estaban los mestizos y los "Sangre sucia", que no deberían estar estudiando magia puesto que sus padres no eran magos. Tampoco quiso adentrarse mucho en el tema. Solo tuvo claro que debía de ser así porque su madre le había prohibido hablar con esa clase de gente, incluyendo a su hermano. Le preguntó por qué. Ella le explicó que este les había traicionado. Que había errado. Que ahora estaba por el mal camino. Se limitó a asentir. Y ese día que le tuvo en frente, cara a cara, no le quedó tan claro las palabras de su madre. Pero debía acatarlas. Además, si ella le quería… ¿Por qué le iba a mentir?

Y esa discusión acabó con los dos en el despacho del director. En ese instante, Regulus dejó de sentir esa poca admiración que le quedaba hacia Sirius. Podía ser especial y diferente, pero no quería ya ser como él. Fue cuando Regulus comprendió que los dos habían escogido caminos diferentes. Y creía haber acertado con el suyo. Y cuando Sirius quiso pedirle disculpas (cosa que le sorprendió a él, aunque supuso que al mismo chico también) le ignoró. Era lo mejor que podía hacer dadas las circunstancias. Olvidar al que era su hermano. Mejor vivir sin él

Cuando volvió a llevar sus zapatos negros, fue en su primer beso. Se había besado con una chica de su casa, cuyo nombre, vaga la redundancia, no merecía la pena mencionar. Pero se sintió bien. A gusto. Y la chica le gustaba mucho, para qué engañarse a sí mismo. Era cierto que su amor platónico era su prima mayor, Bellatrix, pero esta tenía una vida. Y nunca se fijaría en él. Suspiró. Tenía quince años cuando tuvo su primera experiencia romántica. Al cabo de unas semanas dejó a esa chica cuando descubrió que era mestiza. Su decepción fue la causa de ello. Le importaba la sangre, aunque…Quizás…Con el tiempo. Eso le hizo quizás interesarse más por las artes de Severus Snape, y por esa persona que empezaba a ser conocida por los círculos de su alrededor. "Señor Tenebroso" se hacía llamar.

En la siguiente ocasión que llevaba sus zapatos negros, se los tuvo que quitar al poco rato mientras que unas manos se deslizaban por su espalda. Acariciaba la tela de su camisa con cuidado, quizás para no provocar daño a esa hermosa prenda. Se giró. Tenía diecisiete años y la juventud en los labios. Se removían, inexpertos, sobre los labios de ella, que parecía tener mejor don para tratar a un hombre. Y en verdad, lo poseía. Tiró finalmente de la camisa para deshacerse de ella y dejarle con el pecho descubierto

Era cierto que Regulus no era tan atractivo como su hermano, Sirius Black, pero tenía un toque que se le antojaba irresistible. En verdad, muchas mujeres le deseaban por esa razón. Por ese aire que poseía. Era deportista, por lo que su cuerpo se veía perfectamente trabajado. Su melena estaba perfectamente cuidada y era uno de los chicos más inteligentes de la escuela. Su carácter parecía hacer que la gente se asustase un poco. Sin embargo, pese a que no pareciese el chico más salvaje del mundo, tenía sus momentos apasionados con las personas que él elegía. Era especial. Todos lo somos en su cierto punto. Deslizó sus labios por la piel de ella, igual de blanquecina que la suya. Era toda una mujer. Sin lugar a dudas. Podía ser un niñato que no sabía lo que hacer, pero sí en como tratar a una dama. A ella no le gustaba la delicadeza.

Pero a él se lo permitía. Quizás porque le hacía falta para la tarea encomendada por el "Señor Tenebroso". Se podía ver como él recorría con las yemas de sus dedos la línea de la espalda de ella, cuando se hallaban completamente desnudos. Podía sentir como su cuerpo ardía al sentirla tan cerca. Con esa ansia de deseo, de sentirse un hombre. Quizás ella se dejase porque también le gustaba un poco sentirse deseada. Aunque nunca lo llegase a admitir en su vida. Y cuando volvió a rozar esos labios carnosos y rosados, pudo ver a través del espejo como la espesa melena de ella les cubría casi por completo. Y eso le gustaba. Más que nada porque siempre le había gustado Bellatrix. Los dos caen a la cama con besos apasionados, mordeduras algo violentas con marcas que se verían al día siguiente. La primera vez que hizo el amor fue con diecisiete años, la vida en los labios y con un corazón latiendo enamorado

La última vez que llevó sus zapatos negros fue el día en el que se dio cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido. Tenía dieciocho años y con muchos errores en su vida. Era uno de los mortífagos más reconocidos y más famoso. De los admirados, y Lord Voldemort le guardaba mucho respeto. Sin embargo, él había comprendido tarde algo que tuvo que aprender de pequeño. No solo había dos colores. Blanco y negro. Había un intermedio denominado "gris"

Se bebió toda la poción después de haberle indicado a su elfo doméstico que se marchase y lo destruyese. Había dejado una nota en el falso que había colocado en el lugar del verdadero indicando que lo había robado y que rápidamente lo destruiría. Sin embargo, se retorcía de dolor. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Se dejó caer. Su amigo le indicaba que si le ayudaba, pero él le ordenó marchar, y así lo hizo. Se quedó solo en la cueva, esperando que todo ese dolor se calmase. Pero no iba a ser así. Además de que no debía estar allí, y que si le encontraban, moriría sin piedad

Y así fue. Los inferí le arrastraron al lago y se quedó allí, dejando su último aliento de vida. Lo último que vio fue como uno de sus zapatos negros se perdía en las aguas del lago. Solo duró esa imagen unos minutos. Lo que tardó en morir ahogado en medio de la cueva del "Señor Tenebroso". Sus últimos pensamientos se quedaron en duda cuales fueron. Quizás fue un arrepentimiento. Quizás dándose cuenta de lo necio que había sido. Puede que imaginando como hubiese sido arreglarse con su hermano mayor. Puede que, aunque sus ideales fuesen los mismos, percatándose que había maneras más nobles que las que pretendía aquel hombre, si es que se le podía llamar así. Regulus Black murió en el año 1979. Con tan solo dieciocho años. Con muchas experiencias en su vida. Dejando atrás todo tipo de vida. Quizás intentando reparar algo del mal causado en general. Con la satisfacción esa. O simplemente, siendo un Black.

**Hola holita hola xD Bueno, aquí dejo mi primer fic sobre Regulus Black. Si soy sincera, la idea que tenía concebida no era esta, pero a lo largo he ido pensando y me he dado cuenta de que...En fin, era un algo que me apetecía escribir. Creo que ha quedado con un toque algo... ¿Infantil? Pero me ha agradado escribirlo mucho, sobre todo porque me puse a interesarme un poco de él y, aunque hay poca información, creo que le he podido poner una imagen sobre su personalidad en mi mente y eso me ha costado justamente porque no es mi personaje favorito que digamos xD Pero bueno... Al menos es un personaje que no me resulta tan indiferente. Espero que les agrade. Saludos ^^**


End file.
